


I'm a Big Fan

by alittlemoresonic42



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemoresonic42/pseuds/alittlemoresonic42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch and Matt Smith are both doing panels at comic-con. They meet in an elevator and really get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Big Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's a Big Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34304) by alittlemoresonic42. 



> This is a fic I published on fanfiction.net originally about a year ago. I've added and changed a few things before posting it here.

          Benedict Cumberbatch was getting noticed for his role in Sherlock. When he was invited to Comic-con to do a panel he had no choice but to accept, he had wanted to go before but had never gotten the chance. He was a bit nervous, he would have a chance to meet some of his favorite people as well as his female fan base who called themselves Cumberbitches. 

          He'd been asked about the group before, shown some of their tweets. One that stood out was, "Throw your boobs in the air if you want some Cumberlovin'." It was flattering if not a little weird. He preffered a more loving moniker like Cumbercookies (another he had heard). But they'd do what they would.

          The biggest highlight of his apperance would be the chance to meet the new Doctor. His excitement grew daily. As a long time Doctor Who fan he'd considered auditioning for the role of The Doctor when David Tennant was on his way out but decided against it. Instead he ended up the star of Steven Moffat's other show, Sherlock.

* * *

 

          Matt Smith, Karen Gillian, and Arthur Darvill were all on their way to Comic-con again this year. They had another panel to attend. With Doctor Who's growing popularity in The States it wasn't like they had too much of a choice. The three liked to wander the floor taking in all the cosplays. It was wonderful seeing a hundred yous running around. While it could get tedious answering some of the same questions each year they were all quite excited for the days to come. Even more when they had heard about the Sherlock Panel. Matt was especially elated to get the chance to meet Mr. Cumberbatch

          The trio would get together and watch Sherlock when they got a chance between tapings. Arthur mostly watched because he liked spendig the time with Karen and Matt. They'd all gotten very close, nearly inseperable, over all the years of taping who.

* * *

           When he entered the building he was at a loss for words. There were people EVERYWHERE, in all kinds of costumes well made and terrible. It was fantastic. He spied a few Sherlock look-a-likes running around deducing. As tempting as it was to wander the floor Benedict knew he had to get to his panel before it started, then the Who panel was scheduled for 3 o'clock. He could NOT miss that.

          From behid the little stage that was set up Ben could hear the fans chatting with each other impatiently while they waited. Chris Hardwick had volunteered to run their panel along with a few others today. He would play parts of them for his podcast, The Nerdist. He was hosting the Sherlock, Doctor Who and The Guild panels. Up on the stage he heard Chris talking to the crowd, beginning to introduce them.

"Let's welcome to the stage the cast of BBC's Sherlock!"

The crowd screamed and applauded with a roar.

"Why don't we say hello to Detective Inspector Lestrade, also know as Rupert Graves."

Rupert walked up onto the stage behind the table that was set up and took a seat with a smile and a wave. * _applause_ *

"Oh my it's our friendly neighborhood psychopath Jim Moriarty, Andrew Scott everybody."

Andrew hopped up onto the stage, bowed, and then giggled like his character would. * _screams of excitement_ *

"Martin Freeman, our own Doctor John Watson."

* _applause elevates_ *

Martin gave Ben a look of support and whispered, "You're up next," as he went on stage and to his seat.

"AAAAAAAnd last but definitely not least, Mr. Sherlock Holmes himself, our own little slice of heaven. Am I right or am I right, haha. Yes, it's the one and only Benedict Cumberbatch!"

He took a deep breath and walked up the steps. From the back of the crowd he heard a group of women scream, "I love you!" barely audible above the roar of the crowd.

"Ha ha, I love you too ladies," he replied taking his seat next to Martin.

He leaned towards and said, "You must be some of my Cumberbitches," with a wink. The women swooned.

"Well with that, Let's get this party started people!" Chris began the interview...

* * *

          From the back of the crowd Matt and Karen watched Benedict. They had left Arthur on his own. He wandered off towards the trekkie section or something, not being as interested as the other two. Matt and Karen both thought Ben was someone to be desired, they wanted to get in a conversation with him first before deciding whether or not to make a move. They'd only watched him on the telly so there was no saying what he would actually be like. 

          While the interview went on the two were giggling like school girls. 

"Look at those eyes, ugh beautiful."

"Those lips Matt, my god those lips."

"He's so tall and slender, Do you think he's musculer under there?"

          They progessed through the entire panel like that, only stopping when Benedict spoke so they could listen to the dreamy baritone they loved so much. As the show came to an end they were very tempted to run up and say hello but decided they'd wait until later to connect with Ben. Then they could have a regular and somewhat private conversation with him. As everyone was leaving the stage they snuck away.

* * *

          He had seen them. Karen and Matt, in the back giggling.  _Were they making fun of me? Maybe they don't like me or somthing. Did they know I'd see them?. *sigh* Matt is so handsome..._ He let his thoughts get him distracted until he noticed them sneaking away.

"Ben... Bennn... BENEDICT!" he jumped at the loud, firm voice coming from beside him. It was Martin, he knew Ben always heard him when he put that force in his voice.

"What, what, what?"

"It's over... we're uh.. leaving the stage now. You were just kind of gazing out into the audience. It was getting a little weird.."

"Oh.. uh.. I-I'm sorry umm ok.." and he got up and stumbled off the stage, thoughts of the two other actors still in his head. 

           _Alright I've got an hour until the Doctor Who panel. I'll pop up to my room, shower, change, and get back down to catch it._ Martin watched him from a distance. He's seen that look on Ben's face before. It had been when he first saw The Eleventh Hour. He liked the new Doctor and companion. A crush you could say. Maybe he'd seen her. Or him.. he wasn't sure if Ben was into men. He never asked, well it never mattered. 

          _I know they're doing a panel in a bit. I'll ask him if he wants to see it, though he probably would be planning to go already._ He ran and caught up to Ben.

"Hey man, where are you on your way to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I'm heading up to my room. I'll be back soon," he sped up. He didn't want Martin to know what he had been thinking about or to see the beginnings of the erection he was getting from it.

"We should go see the Who panel later! Meet me there?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Sounds good. See you."

         Ben had to hurry before someone else tried to stop him. How embarassing it would be to get stopped by a fan and asked for an autograph with a growing erectio and nowhere to hide it.

          Arthur saw Benedict speed walking to the elevator. He was curious but soon forgot when he spotted Karen walking in the opposite direction. He ran after her.

"Hey where's Matt missy?"

"Huh, oh I don't know he ran off that way," she pointed in the direction he had just been looking in. "He mumbled something but I didn't quite catch it. I hope doesn't take long. We only have an hour beore we get ready to go on."

* * *

          Matt watched Ben go for the elevator and made a spur of the moment decision.

"Karen, I'll be right back."

"Where are you off to young man?"

"I uh.. need something from upstairs.." he stumbled over the words as they came together out of thin air.

"What?" Karen asked, not hearing him clearly. By the time she got it out Matt was gone.

          He got to the elevator doors just as they were closing ans stuck a hand out in front of the sensors. They opened for him and he stepped inside. No one but Ben and himself were in the elevator. It was his chance to introduce himself and strike up a conversation without Karen taking the spotlight like she usual did. 

* * *

          Matt plucked up enough courage and looked at Benedict.

"Oh, hello mate." He smiled coolly offering his hand to the other man. There was hesitation at first.  _What if he notices.._ Ben saw Matt's smile starting to fade a little and quickly took his hand and shook.

"Hello." Ben tried to smile but an awkward smile plastered his face. His face turned red when he saw Matt's eyes start to stray down. His pupils dialated when he noticed his bulging zipper and he looked quickly back up and into his eyes.

"I'm Matt," he said with a little grin.  _I wonder if that was there when I got here or if I caused that hmmm.._ He chose to pretend he didn't see it. "Arthur, Karen, and I watch your show. You make a good Sherlock Holmes."

"Th-thank you. Yeah, ha I'm a huge Doctor Who fan myself. I had thought about auditioning for a part, any part really just to be a part of it. Moffat liked me elsewhere, he he."

"Well, he seems to know where people can really shine." They began discussing what it was like working on their respective sets. They were facinated with each other's stories.

          Suddenly Matt realized neither of them had never hit a floor button. He looked at the buttons on the wall.  _Where am I even going, shit, this is going to be awkward._ They'd been standing there for five minutes already. Ben noticed Matt's glance and turned red again. With an uncomfortable laugh he hit his floor button. All the way to the top floors was were the celebrities were staying. 

"Where you headed?" He gestured to the floor numbers.

"Funny enough, same floor."

* * *

          They exited the elevator and looked at each other not wanting to part ways just yet. Matt had to come up with a way to let him go back to Ben's room with him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and was poked with keys. He knew what to say.

"Hey man, I just realized Arthur has our key, and I have no idea where he is. Do you think I can use your bathroom. I don't want to impose or anything. I just wanted to freshen up a bit before my panel."

"Um sure why not. I was actually planning on going to that."

          The two walked down to Ben's room. Benedict fumbled with his key a little, but got the door open and let Matt walk in first.

"You've got quite the room. Are you uh.. sharing a room?" Ben could hear a bit of nervousness in the other man's voice.  _Hmm maybe they weren't making fun of me._ A mischievous smile spread across his face and he shut his door. He leaned against it as he replied.

"No sir. It's just us," and he began to walk towards the bedroom. "Oh, the bathroom is down that hall," he pointed to the left.

          Matt hurried into the bathroom and turned on the water. Splashing his face.  _Good lord that man is gorgeous._ He looked up in the mirror and sharply inhaled. It had taken Ben a lot of courage. He'd never had much of an attraction to other men, he'd only experimented a little in college. He didn't have very much experience with these kinds of things, but he decided he was going to take a leap. His sister had told him he needed to be more adventurous. Her advice was to find one of his 'Cumberbitches' and fuck their brains out. That was never his style.

"Jesus man, you scared the shit out of me. How'd you get so damn quiet?" Matt laughed awkwardly as he turned around to face Ben. The laugh ended abruptly when he saw the state of him. He looked up at the tall fit man. He was six feet tall if he remembered correctly. One time he had gotten into an argument with Karen about who was taller between him and Benedict. 

          He had taken his blazer off. Now he had tight, black jeans and a fitted purple button up shirt on, with a few buttons undone at the top. His smooth chest was showing and it made Matt's eyes widen. He wanted so badly to reach out. Ben walked forward, leaned down to Matt's ear and whispered "I'm a big fan." Gently he pulled up the other man's chin and guided him into a kiss. Matt gasped, pulled away, and tensed. He quickly relaxed when Ben placed his hand on his shoulder.  _This is what I came up here for. It's just really not what I expected to happen._ He took a breath and pulled Ben into another kiss. This time he put some force behind it. Lust bubbled forth. Matt could feel Ben's lips curl into a smile under his. His tongue flicked out begging for entrance but those perfect lips were taken away from him.

          A look of disappointment covered Matt's face. "I-I'm sorry. Should I.." Ben put a finger to his lips to quiet him and took his hand. "Come on."

          He led him out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom but he couldn't wait that long. Leaning against the wall he pulled Matt back to him. Only this time their bodies pushed against each other's. Matt felt himself growing, his erection pushed against Benedict's thigh and he was more than aware of the other man's hardness on his. There were too many clothes.

         He needed to be closer to him. Ben reached up and eased his hand under Matt's shirt. Matt's heat radiated into his hand as he ran his fingers over his skin.  Across his stomach were the muscles of a former football player who still indulged in his favorite past time when he could. He pushed the shirt up and over Matt's head. Before Matt knew what was happening they were flipped around and he was the one against the wall. Benedict lowered to his knees as he kissed down his chest. His tongue flicked out over Matt's hardening nipples, then his stomach, and down to the top of his pants and then stood back up. Matt took a breath and opened his eyes to look at him. The other man was looking down at him with a smile.

          Matt kissed Ben's jaw, then his neck. That made Ben gasp. _So I found a spot._ A smile came to Matt's face as he bit down on the spot and a moan escaped from Ben's mouth. Flicking his tongue over the bite mark he unbuttoned one of the other man's shirt buttons and touched the skin on his chest. Smooth. He wanted more. He quickly unbuttoned the rest while he was ravished by Ben. A kiss here, a nibble there, Ben seemed to just know.

          Ben thrusted his hips forward into Matt's. Their throbbing cocks rubbed against each other through the fabric and they both moaned. Ben grabbed Matt's long hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck and bit down. Matt almost screamed out, but he stifled it, biting his own lip instead. Still with a fist full of Matt's hair Ben reached with the other hand to massage his cock. Matt trembled and his legs went weak.

* * *

 

"Where the hell is that man!" Karen was starting to get angry. Matt still wasn't back yet. She didn't even know where he was in the first place. They had planned to figure out how they were going to introduce themselves to Benedict after the panel ended. Plus they had to get ready for their own interviews.

"I don't know sweetheart." Arthur responded, wishing she'd just leave it alone. It wouldn't be their fault if Matt showed up late. He liked spending time with just her. It was nice. "He'll be here, I'm sure he just got caught up in something, you know how he is."

* * *

 

          Ben let go of Matt's hair so he could undo the button on his pants. He gave his hair a little tug before releasing it, making Matt gasp. He took the zipper in his teeth and pulled it down. Looking up at Matt's face the entire time. With a wink he let him out of his pants. He pulled back to admire Matt's cock, nice and hard. A moan began to build in Matt's throat when Ben teased around the head of his member with his tongue, he loved being teased. Quickly he stood and planted a rough kiss on Matts lips and then shoved him into the bedroom with a smack on the ass.

"In you go sexy."

"C'mere you." Matt said and pushed Ben onto the big bed in the center of the room.

Ben plopped down liking that Matt was beginning to take charge.

"Trousers off mister." he was told. Ben complied, but slowly and with a smile. "Against the wall."

           Matt stood at the end of the bed admiring the man laid before him. Ben got on his knees and turned around leaning on the headboard.

"Good. Good. You've been naughty Benedict. You made me wait so long for this. I saw what you were trying to hide downstairs." He climbed up onto the bed behind Ben and smacked his ass, leaving a white hand print that was quickly turning bright red.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I-I mean Matt. heh."

"No, no I like that. Call me Doctor."

"Alright Doctor. I know I've been bad."

"Damn right you have." and he smacked him again

"You'll make up for it though wont you?"

"Yes Doctor."

           Matt smiled and then put a hand around Ben's legs and grabbed his cock from behind. His own rubbing against his ass. Teasing him. Ben let out a light moan. Letting him know the touch was appreciated. Suddenly he grabbed onto his waist and flipped him over under him.

"Go ahead make up for it."

          Ben took Matt's member in his hand and stroked it slowly. Looking up at Matt's face. He loved to see his expressions. He flicked his tongue over the other man's head before taking him in his mouth completely. As he twirled his tongue around Matt's cock Matt felt the pressure start to build up. Ben took him deep without gagging. _Must not have a gag reflex._ He couldn't stand anymore. Matt pulled him back and pushed him down, cock harder than ever. He didn't want to come yet. Benedict moaned when Matt kissed his chest. And then slowly moved down. The entire time rubbing his cock with the hand he wasn't using to lean on. Ben couldn't believe that this was happening. Matt kissed where Ben's leg met his hip and Ben bucked forward. _Another spot._

_My god how does he keep finding these places. I didn't even know they were there._ Ben's heart was racing, pumping blood straight down. Matt drew his finger lightly across Ben's lower stomach, causing a tingly feeling that made Ben's muscles twitch. He smiled and licked the underside of his member. Base to head. Ben could cry it felt so good. All of a sudden Matt was gone. Ben looked up with a pout, "What are you doing?"

"Well I'm sure you don't want me going in dry." and he climbed back up on the bed with a bottle of lube in his hand.

"Came prepared huh?" Ben joked.

"Oh hush, like you don't have some here too."

          He opened the bottle and smeared some on his fingers and then put the bottle on the bed. He had ben turn so he was back on his knees and spread his legs. Slowly he rubbed his finger around Ben's opening. Occasionally letting the tip of his finger slip in a little. Little whimpers escaped Ben's lips every time. He wanted more. Ben needed to be readied. One finger slipped in. He pushed back into it. It wasn't enough. A second finger joined the first. Matt created a steady rhythm stretching him out so he didn't hurt him when the time came.

"P-please.. D-doctor." Ben could barely get the words out. His pleasure overriding his ability to speak.

          Matt got a hungry look in his eye. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it onto his cock and onto Ben's entrance. Everything was nice and slick. He tried entering slow but Ben pushed back. Hard. They both screamed out. Matt reached around and grabbed Ben's cock. Pumping while Ben pushed back into him. Ben pulled forward so Matt fell out of him. Moving to refill him Matt was stopped. Ben pushed him down and straddled him. Putting his cock back in him as he sat. He was in control now. Bouncing up and down. Panting, the both of them. Barely able to catch their breath. As he bounced Ben pumped his own cock.

"I want you to taste me." Matt pounded into him harder with a grunt.

"I'm gonna.." Matt tried to get out but sharply inhaled. He was right on the verge.

          Ben could feel his muscles tightening he was going to cum any second. Matt cried out Ben's name as he poured into him. Hearing that sexy voice call out his name in pleasure sent Ben over the edge with him. He came all over Matt's chest some even made it into his mouth. Matt licked his lips and pulled Ben up off of him and layed next to him on the bed. They had laid there for 10 minutes before Matt shot up.

"FUCK! I need to use your shower, now!" Ben understood and shooed him towards the bathroom. Matt had to be showered, dressed, and downstairs in less than 5 minutes.

          Frantically Matt washed up getting the cum off of his chest, wishing he didn't have to rush off like that. Ben sat and watched the water trickle down his body.

"I'll get you a towel. Oh, and leave the water on when you get out I need to jump right in after you." and Ben went off to get a towel from the fresh linen pile one of the staff had brought in that morning.

          Matt jumped out, dried off, and got dressed in a flash. He was about to run out the door when he paused and turned around. He ran back into the bathroom and kissed Ben hard.

"We must do this again," he said as he wrote down his number and then rushed out the door.

* * *

 

"Why are you wet Matt...? And what the hell took you so long. Do you realize you showed up literally just in time? Half of us are already up-" she was cut off by Chris saying "Miss Karen Gillian" *applause* Karen glared at Matt and then immediately plastered on a fake smile for the crowd as she walked up on the stage.

"Last but definitely not least, our beloved Doctor, Matt Smith!" The crowd roared as Matt walked to his place.

"We'll have to talk later," he whispered to Karen with a sly grin on his face as he took his seat.

"So what has been your favorite moment of Comic-con so far guys? How about you first Matt." Chris started his questions.

Matt smiled and said, "Well I've met a few big fans of mine," and winked at Ben who was taking a seat in the back of the crowd, where he and Karen had sat earlier.


End file.
